


【轰爆】【切爆】歧途[续]

by Shio_HM



Category: all爆
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 22:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16292711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shio_HM/pseuds/Shio_HM
Summary: 【轰爆】【切爆】歧途［续］轰爆部分有R18注意【ABO设定     战争背景】人物极度ooc预警内含【  NTR   产乳play     怀孕生子    强制爱】请注意避雷*［意识流注意*］





	【轰爆】【切爆】歧途[续]

【轰爆】【切爆】歧途［续］

轰爆部分有R18注意

【ABO设定 战争背景】  
人物极度ooc预警  
内含  
【 NTR 产乳play 怀孕生子 强制爱】  
请注意避雷*

［意识流注意*］

 

他做了一个梦。  
一个关于轰焦冻和他的，他和切岛的梦。

他梦到了刚认识轰焦冻的那会。  
他们都还是单纯的15岁。

起初是他单方面的看不惯轰焦冻，接踵而来的就是挑衅。  
在那个一尘不染的年岁中，他们竞争着，成长着，在摩擦中滋生出了名为悸动的心情——透彻而纯洁，悄然爬上了少年的心头。

他们开始悄悄约在没人的天台，借着打架的名义宣泄着这份快要喷涌而出的火热。

然后，顺其自然的，不知道是谁先按进了谁的手心，也不知道是谁先亲吻了谁的嘴唇，在通红的夕阳下烧红了脸。

他扯着轰焦冻的领带说  
【老子喜欢你】

阳光打下，模糊了他的脸。

他还记得轰焦冻烧的通红的耳尖，逆着夕阳瞪大的漂亮异色瞳，眼中映出的自己是那么骄傲和耀眼。

他们都愣住了，轰焦冻的眼泪就这样顺着眼眶向下直直的摔进了爆豪的心里。

【我爱你】

轰焦冻在他的耳边轻声说道，声音颤抖而哽噎，这是他第一次看见轰焦冻哭。

然后

他也哭了。

他们就这样静静看着对方的脸，十指相扣。

接着轰焦冻的脸渐渐模糊在那片虹色的夕阳中，亮的他睁不开眼，泪水还在眼眶中打着转。

对面的人贴了过来，和他鼻尖对着鼻尖，一头张扬的红发，脸上的表情又是悸动又是胆怯。

他的脸烧的和他的头发一样红，眼睛紧紧的闭着，鼻尖一抽一抽的。

同一个地点，同一个时间，同样的他，不同的人。

切岛进行了轰轰烈烈的［天台告白］。

【爆豪！！！——我喜欢你！！！——请和我交往吧！！！！————】

切岛颤抖着，咬着下唇，眉头一缩一缩的，紧张的甚至控制不住个性，身上的迷彩服被划出了一道道阔口。

［是在军队那会的事啊。］

他已经快搞不清他的梦了。

但他还清楚记得那年的他23岁，轰焦冻［离开］他已经有三年了。  
他也记得那年的切岛20岁，是个非常崇拜他的后辈，［悄悄］喜欢他也有三年了。

他拍了拍迷彩服上的灰，居高临下的看着切岛，逆着阳光，投下大片的阴影，他说

【打赢我，我就答应】

随后两个人滚在了一起，扬起大片尘埃。

最后是他的胜利。

两个人身上都挂了彩，切岛仰躺在砂地上，眼泪不争气的划过脸颊。  
青色的火焰在他的眼中摇曳，他大吼着

【爆豪！！！我是不会放弃的！！！——】

 

画面突然开始滋滋作响，就像老式电视机里播的一样，一切突然变成了单调的黑白色。

［也许梦境就是这样吧］  
他昏昏沉沉的想

说实话，他很想敲敲自己的脑子，将它调回之前的频道。

 

［但美好的东西总是留不住的］

［不是吗］

 

梦境里的他头也不回的走出了训练场，穿过一片黑暗又走入了一片暴雨中，他看见有两个人躺在雨中，沉沉浮浮。

20岁的他躺在那里，眼睛向上呆呆的望着天空，雨水混着轰焦冻的泪水掉进了他的眼睛里，再混着他的泪水流下。

他的手边有一把上了膛的手枪，里面还剩最后一颗子弹。

轰焦冻叉开腿跪坐在他的身上，红白的发丝被水浸湿粘在了脸上。他捡起了枪，握在了爆豪的手里，牵着他的手，指着自己的心窝。

他说

【爆豪】  
【开枪吧】

20岁的他扣下了扳机，错开了心脏，打伤了轰焦冻的右臂。

【砰——】

雨下的更大了。

在这嘈杂的雨声中，他听到轰焦冻对他说  
【我爱你】

在睁不开眼的暴雨中，他看见轰焦冻亲吻了他的嘴唇。

这是他最后一次的温柔。

他的轰焦冻［走了］。

再也没有回来。

他听见了不知道是谁心碎的声音。

 

他又开始哭了，他从来不知道自己这么能哭，他哭的撕心裂肺。

 

慢慢的，从雨幕中走出了一个人。

他的头发就和那天的夕阳一样红，他走到他的身边，紧紧的抱着他，轻轻拍着他颤抖的脊背，然后拉着他的手，踉踉跄跄的走进了一片白光里。

于是他变成了24岁时的他，画面重新又有了色彩。

21岁的切岛成为了新兵中的顶梁柱，在半年前他成功的追求到了爆豪。即使被揍的遍体鳞伤，他仍旧坚持不懈的一次次挑战，再一次次的失败。

切岛最终还是赢了，于是他也履行了他的承诺。

他们开始交往了。  
那是浪漫的四年，切岛毫不掩饰的爱意渐渐抚平了他心灵的褶皱。

也许，他们早就该在一起了，他这么想着。

之后他们结成了伴侣，他们亲吻，他们做爱，他们也并肩作战。而他几乎快要忘了轰焦冻——那个他爱的那么深又那么痛的男人。

在梦里，他看到切岛笑的像个傻子一样，拉着他的手，在红色的塑胶跑道上奔跑着，跑道很长，长的看不到尽头，他们就这样奋力的跑着，笑着，忘了一切的忧愁。

突然他被什么东西绊了一下，紧扣的手指在空中划出一道悲伤的弧度，分离。

他踉跄的摔倒在了一片焦土上。

他抬起头，想叫切岛的名字，可喊出的却是轰焦冻。

像是有只无形的手紧紧箍着他的脖颈，他的瞳孔快速缩小，嘴巴大张着，所有想说的话都哽在喉咙里。

他看见切岛站在他的面前，胸口绽放着红色的血花，就着转身的姿势，脸上依旧是那般灿烂的笑容。

他的脸上，身上，全是污黑的色彩。

而轰焦冻则站在切岛的身后，黑洞洞的枪口还冒着硝烟。

【砰——】

一切都被吸进了那颗子弹破出的黑洞中。

 

【哈！！！不！！！——】

他被猛的惊醒了，身体弹动着，密密麻麻出了一身冷汗。  
在他的腰上，紧紧箍着一只手臂，而身后的那个人似乎也被他的动作吵醒了。

被子摩擦，悉悉索索的叫唤着，身后的人开口了，他有着熟悉又深沉的嗓音。

【…怎么了…爆豪】

两个不同的声音叠在了一起，一时间，爆豪竟然无法分辨出现在他身后抱着他的人到底是切岛还是轰焦冻。

他不敢转头。  
就在这一片黑暗中睁大了眼，滚滚热泪濡湿了枕面。

 

后来，他再次迷迷糊糊的睡了过去。

 

他又做梦了。

他看到了一枚闪闪发光的戒指和一串遍布了大小划痕的狗牌。

戒指上刻的是轰焦冻的名字。  
是在他20岁那年，轰焦冻亲手为他带上的。

他说  
【爆豪，等我回来，我们就结婚】

而他说  
【我等你回来，轰。】

轰焦冻紧张的拿着戒指的手都在微微颤抖，笨手笨脚的试了好几次才终于戴进了他的无名指。

他们都笑了。

 

18岁毕业那年，他们一起参了军。  
轰焦冻是个优秀强大的A，而他也是个实力拔群的O，虽然面临很多质疑，但最终他用行动证明了一切。

但就在订婚后不久，军队分裂了。  
他们去了不同的阵营，从此走上了不同的结局。

在那个下雨天，戒指连同那份爱情一同被他深深埋进了黑土里。

 

镜头再次切换了，他看到了那串在阳光下闪动着的狗链。

上面刻的是切岛的名字，他的生日，他的一切。  
那是在他28岁那年，切岛放进他的手心里的。

他说  
【爆豪！我的命从今以后就交给你了！】

那也是个下雨天，就在战争开始的前一天。

而切岛仍是笑的没心没肺，右手胡乱抓着他那乱糟糟的红发，像是世界上没有什么能吓倒他。

他说  
【爆豪！等我回来！给我生个孩子吧！】

而他说  
【好。可别死了啊，丑头发。】

他们又滚在了一起，却是最后的缠绵。

接着就是像泥石流一样翻涌而下的污黑，灌进了他的嘴里，眼睛里，耳朵里。

他现在分的清了。  
身后的人到底是谁。

 

他很想念切岛。

 

黎明的第一束阳光透过厚重的床帘打在了轰焦冻的脸上，他缓缓睁开眼。

 

他收紧着手臂，将爆豪圈在怀里，温热鼻息喷在爆豪的后颈上，他嗅着爆豪的香味，脸上露出了浅浅的笑容，银色的戒指戴在他的左手无名指上，在阳光下折射出璀璨的光芒。

 

而爆豪已经醒了很久了。  
不如说，他几乎没有睡过却又没有真正醒过。

他的声音很平静，他说

【轰焦冻，我们来做个交易吧】

轰焦冻没有回答，只是用扣着他的手指轻轻敲着他的侧腰示意他继续。

【我想见切岛】

话还没说完，房间里的信息素就像爆炸一般，将厚厚的墙面撑的拱起，浓烈的清酒味烧灼着爆豪的神经。

轰焦冻的嘴角快速的拉下来，就连眼神都变的冷酷起来。

爆豪强忍着想吐的欲望，继续开出了诱人的条件。

【确保他平安无事，我就给你你想要的】

时间凝结了几秒又滴滴答答的走了下去，过于压迫性的信息素也慢慢收了回去。

 

他说

【好】

 

—————————————

 

【嘎吱——】

厚重斑驳的铁门被推开，角落里缩着一个人，他身上的迷彩服被扯成布条和着干枯的血液黏在他的身上，灰蒙蒙的红发耷拉在胸前，双手被高高吊起锁在墙壁上，身下积着一滩污黑的液体。

听到了开门的声音。  
那人抬起了头，他的眼睛红肿着，脸上片片淤青。

突然照射进的强光让他短暂的失明了。  
他从眯着的眼缝中看到，从光里走出了一个人，是他日思夜想的爱人的模样。

他恍恍惚惚的想  
［是天使来带我走了吗］

他笑的傻傻的，双手抖动着想要挣脱铁链的束缚。

他想离开了，和［他的爆豪］一起去往天堂。

他的天使走到了他的面前，抚摸着他伤痕累累的脸颊，温热的泪水顺着鼻稍流进了他微张的嘴里。

［好苦啊］

切岛突然意识到面前的这个似乎不是幻像。

他的眼中迸发出生命的光芒，他想开口叫他的名字，却发现声音嘶哑的不像人声。

【…爆…豪…】

他有点不好意思的笑了笑。  
他不想让爆豪看到这样凄惨的他。

爆豪只是哭的更凶了。  
其实他本来不想哭的，他想直到最后都做那个切岛眼中强大而耀眼的爆豪。

他接了点水，含在了嘴里，渡到了切岛的嘴里。

不一会一瓶水就见了底。

切岛也渐渐恢复了些活力。  
辛辣的信息素在空气中飘散，和甘甜缠绵着，互相触碰，相互交融。  
他开始撬开爆豪的唇齿。他们的舌尖轻点着，缠绕着，诉说着思念与爱意。

 

这是他们最后一次接吻。

 

爆豪站了起来，声音带着刚哭过的沙哑。

【…切岛…】  
【我要走了】

切岛的眼睛瞪的大大的，里面装着的希望被敲的粉碎。

【对不起…我已经不是你爱的那个爆豪了】

他转身走了，头也不回，假装听不到身后人的嘶吼和痛哭。

他的身影似乎和那个雨夜的轰焦冻相重合了。

 

眼泪又开始不争气的往下掉了。  
他们的爱情互相拉扯着，不愿放手。

这次先退场的却是他。

【嘎吱——】

门关上了，阻断了所有的声音。  
但他似乎还能听到，门的对面，切岛仍在执著的一遍遍叫着他的名字，撕心裂肺。

 

他靠着铁门，身体无力的向下滑去，他蜷缩着，啜泣着。

轰焦冻站在他的对面，静静的看着他。

他很想把爆豪搂进怀里，轻轻安抚他的脊背。  
但他的手抬起却又放下。

 

他知道，他已经再没有这个资格了。

 

 

那天晚上，爆豪看着他将切岛锐儿郎的名字从死刑名单上划去，看着他们将切岛押进军车里带出这片死城，看着那头曾经张扬朝气的红发彻底的失去了色彩和热度。

他的心抽痛着，不愿再看了。

 

他转过身，直直的看向轰焦冻。他看见那双眼里的种种情绪纠缠在一起，混成一片污黑。

他想，是时候该履行他的承诺了。

所以他说

【开始吧】

 

［作为交换，奉上肉体。］

 

爆豪开始脱衣服了。  
先从领口的第一颗扣子开始，白色的衬衫从手肘处向下滑落，露出精壮的躯干，上面缠着的一圈圈绷带是前不久轰焦冻细心包扎的。

【啪嗒—】  
腰间的皮带随意的被扯下丢在地上。  
没有固定点的裤子也松松垮垮的顺着大腿落了下去。

然后是内裤和袜子。

他现在赤裸着站在轰焦冻的面前。  
而对方还是穿着那一整套的毛领军服。

空气中渐渐弥漫起了阵阵甘甜的香味——是爆豪的信息素。

爆豪走近了一步，他的手抓着轰焦冻的衣领，凑上去和他接吻。

毫无色气可言。  
他就像是执行着设定好的程序一样，主动的张开嘴，伸出舌尖挑逗着对方的敏感点带。

一吻结束后，他发现，轰焦冻没有勃起，甚至连信息素都没有释放的意思。

他咂了咂嘴

【切…不想做吗今天】

轰焦冻没有回答，他沉默着捡起地上的衣服，重新给爆豪穿上。

那一晚，轰焦冻什么都没有做，只是紧紧抱着他睡了过去。

 

轰焦冻踌躇着。  
他在等。

等爆豪从悲伤中走出来。

 

——————————————

 

［人似乎总是会强迫性的忘记那些伤心的事，又似乎只是把他们埋进了黑暗的角落，假装无视。］

 

爆豪恢复的很快。

轰焦冻对他很好，不限制他的行为也不怎么强迫他做一些事，一日三餐都是他亲自负责的。他被养的甚至有点胖了，身上的肌肉变得有点软软的，摸上去手感极佳。

他也不拒绝轰焦冻的喂食和照顾，因为他始终记得他的承诺，也记得他的切岛。

他也从来都是个急性子的人。

于是，在一个晚上，他又再次［袭击］了轰焦冻。

他双腿大开着跨坐在轰焦冻的腰上，趾高气扬的竖起中指

【阴阳脸】  
【老子来还债了】

【要干不干拉倒】

他色情的舔着嘴唇，释放出了浓郁的信息素，甘甜的气味缠绕在轰焦冻的鼻尖，钻进他的大脑里。

他被撩的情难自禁，胯下之物也有勃起的趋势，两种不同的信息素交缠在一起，空气中的热度缠绵叠升。

爆豪也感受到了身下人的躁动，绯红色爬上了他的耳尖。

他告诉自己这不过是逢场做爱，然而心脏还是不听话的抽动了一下。

他抬起腰，伏在轰焦冻的身上，与他接吻。  
在看到轰焦冻的眼里清明被情欲所替代时，他得意的笑了。

【垃圾】

猩红的舌尖扫过虎牙，该死的性感。

 

但他最终还是高估了自己的实力，或者说是轰焦冻的床技在离开他的那几年里进步的飞快。

当轰焦冻一只手扣着他的后脑勺加深着这个吻，另一只手伸进他的后穴扩张时，他很快就败下了阵来。

快感和热度在他体内攀延，浸透了他的四肢五骸。好死不死的，轰焦冻还对这副身体了如指掌，每一次都精准的按上那让他疯狂的一点。

口水顺着两人的唇瓣流下，他的身体又开始变得陌生了。

前面渗出的腺液蹭在小腹上，划出闪亮亮的水痕。

【…够了】

他错开了头，皱着眉，扯着轰焦冻的手从他的后穴抽出。

他的后面已经湿的不行了，轰焦冻把沾满淫液的手举到他的眼前，修长的手指微微张开就看到透明的液体被拉成一道黏腻的细线，然后被轰焦冻尽数涂到了他的胸口上。

他搓揉着爆豪的胸部。

爆豪的胸肌很发达，一只手几乎包不住。那里的肌肉弹弹的软软的，就像是女人的乳房一样。乳头也在刺激下微微挺起，他不禁开始想象之后爆豪产乳的样子。

爆豪打了个激灵，轰焦冻直直看着他胸部的感觉让他觉得诡异极了。

【别看了！！还做不做了！】

他决定自己动手，毕竟那种受制于人又无法反抗感觉这辈子他都不想有了。

他的手指在轰焦冻的裤腰上滑动着，向下挑起了内裤的一角，然后在轰焦冻火热的注视下脱下了他的内裤。

完全勃起的阴茎迫不及待的弹了出来。

【啧…】

每次看到轰焦冻的阴茎他就不由生出一种挫败感。

他瘪了瘪嘴，抬起了腰，两只手抓着他的臀瓣向两边分开，一点点的将轰焦冻的阴茎吞了下去。

进到一半的时候，他就软了腰。  
双腿叉开跪在轰焦冻的身上大喘着气，轰焦冻的手伸了过来，扣住了他的腰。

【我来吧】

他的声音比平时低了几个度，现在，他已经完全进入了状态。

【爆豪，要进去了】

他这么说着，扣着他腰的手向下按着，同时胯部也缓缓向上挤压。

【唔啊—】

在重重擦过前列腺顶到身体深处的时候，爆豪还是忍不住叫了出来。

又来了，这种无法控制的快感。

爆豪的大脑空了几秒，回过神来，他的阴茎抽动着，精液射了轰焦冻一脸。

 

【…好厉害啊爆豪】

白色的粘稠液体顺着红白发丝流下，爆豪的脸烧的通红。

接着就是狂风骤雨般的性爱。  
大力的抽出和顶入，每一次几乎都退至穴口又重重的撞进更深的地方。

爆豪被搅的两眼发白，骑在轰焦冻的身上，随着动作上下颠簸着。

他摇了摇快要沉溺于肉欲的脑子，唤回了几丝理智。

 

【…唔…等等…】

 

［要插进生殖腔，才能够怀孕。］

 

轰焦冻的动作慢了下来，他的脑子也晕晕的，但还是不由自主的听从着爆豪的指示。

 

但对于爆豪来说，这是却他最艰难的时刻。

他要主动打开他的生殖腔。

——可笑的［献祭］

他的身体颤抖着，拳头握紧又松开，就连猩红的眼珠都微微上翻涣散着。  
鼻尖抽动，生理盐水在眼眶中翻滚。

［好痛啊…］

生殖腔缓缓开了个小口。  
而轰焦冻的阴茎正抵在那里，龟头摩擦着敏感的嫩肉，向里戳刺着。

从下体传来绝妙的湿热和紧致将轰焦冻从热辣的情欲中捞了回来。

【…爆豪】

他惊喜的瞪大了眼，他从没想过，爆豪会主动打开他的生殖腔。不过，很快，他的眼底又蒙上了一层阴霾  
——他想到了原因，从来不是为了他，是为了另一个男人。

他又开始变得躁动起来了，就像那天在牢房里的那样。

胸口破了个大洞，滋滋的向外吐着恶意。

［他爱的不是你］

脑中有个声音炸了出来，灼烧着他的神经，笑的刺耳。

【不！】

轰焦冻突然的发声吓的爆豪一时失去了重心，就这样直直的坐了下去。生殖腔被强行破开，痛的他抽搐了起来，背部猛的向后弯折。

【呜啊——！！】

等他从这撕裂般的剧痛中稍微回过神来，他就开始破口大骂起来

【我操！！！轰焦冻你是不是脑子有毛病啊！！！！】

他的眼角高高吊起，就如他一往生气时的样子。

轰焦冻愣了下，看到爆豪红红的眼角上挂着的泪珠，和因疼痛而软了的下体时，他感到了一丝愧疚。  
但也就只有那一丝一毫罢了。

【抱歉…】

嘴上这么说着，插在爆豪生殖腔里的阴茎却毫不留情的抽动起来。

【…唔………操…轻点………】

爆豪只觉得身体里很痛。  
没有那天强烈的情欲作为麻痹，他的身体真真切切的感受到轰焦冻的阴茎是怎么在他的身体里，一点一点破开再深入的。

几乎没被使用过的生殖腔紧紧的吸着轰焦冻的阴茎，随着他的抽出，向外拉扯，再被整个顶进他的身体里。

他有种内脏被侵犯的奇异感觉。

他的前端又开始淅淅沥沥的流着水了。

——O的身体就是这样，总是能紧紧抓住快感不放，哪怕几乎微不可见。

他唾弃着自己的身体却又不得不被搅进欲望的漩涡里，无法自拔。

轰焦冻换了种体位，由乘骑变成了后入。

他的手用力搓揉着爆豪的臀肉，在插入的时候拉开又在抽出的时候聚拢。

【咿啊——】

身体的敏感度被上调到极限，空气中的甜味浓的粘稠。

在最后射精的时候，轰焦冻抬起他的胯部，从上而下在他的体内喷射着，一只手绕过腰间揉着他的小腹。

他说

【…怀上我的孩子吧…爆豪】

在身体刺激和语言刺激的双重作用下，爆豪也激烈的射精了。

之后他们又做了几次，做的他抬不起腰来，肚子里涨涨的全是轰焦冻的精液。

那天晚上，爆豪是被生生操晕过去的。

但第二天早上醒来，他先感受到的不是腰肢的酸痛，而是还插在他身体里的某个混蛋的晨勃阴茎。

【…轰 焦 冻！！！！!】

【砰——】

转头就是一个爆破。

 

——————————————

 

之后，很快的，爆豪成功怀孕了。

在爆豪刚怀上的前几个月里，轰焦冻还是会不要脸的在晚上扒在他的身上，把他操的一塌糊涂。

 

【…妈的…你就不能轻点吗！！？】

【孩子会流掉的！】

【老子才不想再怀第二次！！】

轰焦冻只是吻上他的嘴，将所有的不满都封在唇舌之间。

他想

［没关系…］

［多少次我都会让你怀上的…］

［这样你就再也不会从我身边逃走了］

有什么变了质的东西在黑暗中悄然滋长，盖过了曾经的那一片纯净。

 

时间走的很快，爆豪的肚子变得和孕妇一样隆起，圆鼓鼓的，里面孕育着一个小小的生命。

爆豪开始变得厌食，几乎给他喂什么就吐什么，但空空的胃却是饿的厉害。  
缺乏运动的身体也变得肉肉的，摸上去软软的，让人爱不释手——尤其是爆豪日渐鼓起的胸部。

胸前的两点变得敏感异常，胸肌又总是鼓鼓涨涨的感觉让他难受极了。

而轰焦冻则是很满意他身体的变化。  
从某种意义上来说，爆豪变的听话多了。

［干脆就让他不停流产再重新怀上算了］

大脑里的刺耳声音又在尖叫着，散播着恶意。

［闭嘴！］

但这几个月的禁欲生活却着实让轰焦冻很不好受，虽然他可以让爆豪为他口交。

但他总是念念不忘，插进爆豪生殖腔时的快感。

［…赶紧生下来再怀下一个吧］

他这么想着，抱着爆豪沉沉的睡了过去。

 

过了几周。

爆豪似乎能产乳了。

这引起了轰焦冻的强烈兴趣。

正规军的总部在那个晚上已经被他成功剿灭了，剩下的就像是切岛那样的杂碎，也用不着他亲自出马，所以他就干脆整天窝在宅邸里，［折磨］着爆豪。

 

【好厉害啊…爆豪！】

【射奶了！】

 

【…闭嘴…啊】

轰焦冻坐在床上，而爆豪则被他圈在怀里，双腿张开，大喘着气。

白色的乳汁溅的床上到处都是。

轰焦冻的手穿过他的腋下，正把玩着他的乳头和胸部。

爆豪的奶水很多，经常会涨乳，这也堂而皇之的成了轰焦冻［施虐］的理由。

【不挤出来，会难受的吧】

他这么说着，手指继续收拢挤压着饱胀的乳房，胸前的两点被玩弄的红肿，高高挺立着，从奶孔里又喷出了一股白色的乳汁。

【…呜啊…】

爆豪的四肢发软。

因为怀孕的缘故，身体比平时还要敏感，只是靠榨乳，他就射了好几次，口水也不能控制的滴滴答答挂了下来。

眼前阵阵白光，而轰焦冻仍不放过他。

他挤压的力气又大了几分，捏的爆豪生疼。  
轰焦冻的手包裹着他的乳房，向里挤压，大拇指和食指却撅着他的乳头拧转着，把它们捏的变形。

于是从小孔又一抖一抖的流出了白色的汁水。

【……够了…已经……没有了…】

爆豪摇着头试图让轰焦冻停下来，而对方只是不相信般的露出了困惑的表情，手到是停了下来。

【啊……什——！！】

不过换成了湿热的舌头。

为了不压到爆豪肚子里的孩子，轰焦冻将爆豪向下放了点，头就直直埋进了他的胸间。

高温的口腔包裹着乳粒，舌头来回扫过，绕着圈子，再用力的吮吸着。

【…唔…！】

甘甜的乳汁刺激着味蕾，催促着他继续。  
于是他顺从着欲望，贪婪的吸食着母乳。

等到轰焦冻心满意足的停下时，爆豪的乳头已经凄惨的不行了。  
艳红色的乳粒涨成了平时的两三倍大小，在空气中微微颤抖着，而爆豪已经鼻涕眼泪糊了一脸，连喊的力气都没有了。

他的身体抽搐着，胸腔剧烈的上下起伏。

之后轰焦冻抱他去洗了澡，又老老实实的给他喂了点饭，今天总算是放过了他。

 

——————————————

 

他觉得他睡了很久，久到脑子钝钝发痛，甚至混乱了时间。

 

他睁开眼，看到了刺眼的手术灯。

【我要生了吗？】

他感觉渐渐和这个世界脱轨了，他在一片虚无中飘啊飘，他感觉有什么东西从他的身体中破出，然后就是大片的红色。

红色，鲜艳的，温热的。  
让他想起了那个红发的男人也让他想起了另一个男人。

他想，他应该在那个雨夜就死去。

他觉得身上好重。  
他又想睡了。

这次，他不想再醒来了。

 

但吵闹大声的哭叫却刺激着他的神经，把他投进一片冷水中。

他睁开眼，看见了轰焦冻。

他哭着但又笑的很幸福。  
他的手里抱着一个孩子。

有着红色的头发，就和他［爸爸］的发色一样。

 

然后世界又变得漆黑一片。


End file.
